This application relates generally to network routing and service control and, more particularly, to dynamic traffic routing and service management controls for on-demand application services.
An increasingly important class of internet protocol (“IP”) network application services includes services that, by nature, are dynamically invoked on-demand and selectively applied to a specified set of IP traffic flow. Examples of such services include, but are not limited to, scrubbing of Distributed Denial of Service (“DDoS”) attack traffic, blocking of deemed offensive Web uniform resource locators (“URLs”), and remote monitoring and diagnosis of application protocol problems.
Current designs to support application services do not adapt well to the on-demand nature of these services and the dynamically shifting nature of targeted IP traffic flow. Moreover, these designs do not lend themselves to service control automation for operational scalability and cost-effectiveness.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.